


人人都爱李振洋

by KatCop



Category: ONER, 卜洋, 洋岳
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 12:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18941050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatCop/pseuds/KatCop
Summary: *通篇都是ooc*傻屌文学不喜勿喷*卜洋爱情line洋岳soulmate洋灵兄弟情*其实也没分那么清楚





	1. 人人都爱李振洋 | 洋岳篇

**Author's Note:**

> *通篇都是ooc  
> *傻屌文学不喜勿喷  
> *卜洋爱情line洋岳soulmate洋灵兄弟情  
> *其实也没分那么清楚

1.  
人人都爱李振洋。岳明辉也不例外。

原因很简单也很复杂，简单的可以理解为衣柜之交，复杂的可以延伸到身为长辈对弟弟的关爱，以及灵魂相通部分在运转时的共振。

成熟稳重的岳明辉是第一个舍弃过去来到坤音的人，成熟稳重的李振洋是最后一个下定决心重新开始来到坤音的人。

李振洋正式来公司报道的第二天就开始了练习，每天满满当当的安排，他们挤不出时间好好熟悉。岳明辉对新队友的过去还不太感兴趣，于帅坚持未来的团员之间要争分夺秒培养默契，加上同窗情，愣是和岳明辉唠了半个钟。

岳明辉突然觉得他俩挺像的。

一个是海归研究生，不爱国企爱音乐；一个是蓝血大模特，走秀的腿有跳舞的心。当老岳听说了李振洋作为一个模特的闪光前半生，就决定要好好照顾这个初来乍到的弟弟，就像照顾超儿一样。  
只能说，岳明辉拥有极强的共情能力。

岳明辉经常会关照李振洋的练习进度，李振洋是明白这是示好。李振洋是一个骄矜的人，但是并不是冷漠，加上卜凡的师兄弟关系和一个能买下灵超爱的巧克力的支付宝，他很快速的融入了。似一尾鱼，悄无声息滑向大海深处。以至于岳明辉觉得看不清他。

这种捉摸不透不是贬义的，而是白天还和弟弟们飙自行车的幼稚模样有的时候会突然转变为拒人千里之外的沉默。岳明辉自己背负了沉重的心理压力，他自然的联想到家庭，加上李振洋对离家出走的灵超过分的迁就。

此时的岳明辉和李振洋已经是好到穿一条裤子的交情了，这个交情是岳明辉越来越厚的脸皮是李振洋越来越重的起床气相互扶持着。在看到李振洋一个人躺在练功房地板上的时候，岳明辉身为队长和兄长的责任心和保护欲和胸肌一样呼之欲出。

赶上卜凡和灵超还在上声乐课，岳明辉跟李振洋说能不能单独谈谈。  
李振洋不以为意的点点头，“老岳你是不是又想借我什么衣服啦？”

“别闹，有正事儿。”

岳明辉试图扳着严肃面孔，说话还是带着奶味儿。

李振洋也敛了笑，“你想说什么？”

“嗨，其实也没什么。”无数的词汇在岳明辉的唇边打着圈，盘算着怎样是最优解，“就是看你最近有的时候心情不好，是不是家里的事儿啊。”  
“有什么事儿都可以跟哥哥讲啊，千万别自己憋着。也别和家里人闹别扭，本来咱这行就——”

李振洋扭过脸看着岳明辉，在平静的丹凤眼的直视下，组织好的语言又憋了回去。

“我说老岳啊，你成天没事少操点心成不成。一天天的，你不累的慌啊。”

岳明辉下意识的扣着自己的指尖，“这不是怕你心里装着事了嘛。”

李振洋心里念叨着装着的事也不是你能理明白的，一边又宽慰岳明辉。  
“哎呀我能有啥事，小弟少惹我几次我就没事了。倒是你老岳，你什么时候能学会抱怨几句啊？天天的揣着委屈，觉得自己戏特足是不是？”

“你别打岔，让我说完。”李振洋拦下了岳明辉想要辩解几句的意思，“我知道你觉得你是队长是哥哥，你得贴心你得包容，但是热带鱼说的对，我们是队友。你什么时候能学会也和弟弟们说句软话撒个娇，什么时候再来当心灵导师。”

岳明辉沉默着，酝酿了好几天的情绪溃不成军，凝固在沉默里。

就像岳明辉知道李振洋的过去一样，李振洋也知道岳明辉的故事。和自己不一样，这位学霸可能是

念书的时候憋坏了，突然急转弯拐到了放荡不羁爱梦想的道路上。瞒着家里不说，以往找自己借的钱都换成了金龙鱼，每个月由西装革履的岳明辉送到他爸妈手里。

李振洋之前不知道这些，偶尔有一次听说老岳请了半天的假要回家，可却在休息时间看到了穿着西装的岳明辉出现在公司。岳明辉买米和油填的公司地址，他总是会在弟弟们都出门之后再起来打扮，趁着弟弟们上课的时候去公司拿上东西，回到西城的那幢复式。吃一顿妈妈做的热量超标的午饭，接受父亲一如既往的批评教育，然后再回到那间小房子。蜕去伪装的皮，他又是练习生岳岳了。

李振洋是从热带鱼嘴里问出来的这些事，了解了岳明辉为数不多的属于他自己的衣服是什么用处，从前知道的追梦故事终于是完整版。剧情坎坷了一点，但是好在是圆满结局——虽然那时他还不知道。

“老岳啊，你有什么压力跟我们念叨念叨也不会长块肉。你大那几岁除了能让我们叫声哥也没什么了，没必要什么事都自己担着。你说让我别跟家里闹别扭，那我希望你别跟自己闹别扭。”

他在岳明辉脸上看过最多的表情，就是温和的微笑。李振洋觉得岳明辉像极了小弟爱吃的糯米糍，外皮软糯，内里的冰淇凌再怎么甜也抵不掉那丝丝的凉意，让人舌尖颤栗。

虚长了几岁，这软绵绵的小甜甜如今还想当自己的知心大哥。

知心大哥此时已经忘记了自己是来开解别人的那个，被李振洋说的眼眶微热。岳明辉也不知道怎么回应，只得“欸”了一声。

李振洋看看墙上的表，算着卜凡和小弟该下课了。要是让那个傻大个看见自己和岳明辉单独在一起，不知道又要搞什么幺蛾子。

岳明辉还是沉默，李振洋话锋一转，又是漫不经心的腔调。“得了，今天就到这儿吧。老岳你也放宽心，没什么过不去的坎儿。”

岳明辉还沉浸在被弟弟点破的尴尬和被队友安慰的感动中，“洋洋，我——”

李振洋挥挥手，“啥也别说了，你记得把我借你的那两件衣服洗了就成。”

岳明辉真情实意的翻了个白眼，说了句“欠你哒”，一边想要站起来准备上课。可是因为坐的腿有点麻，一个不稳，下意识的撑了一下李振洋的肩膀。

于是卜凡进来的时候，就看到了岳明辉冲着李振洋一脸温顺地喊“欠你哒”，一边亲昵地搭着李振洋的肩膀。

李振洋：……卧槽？

第二天早上，李振洋黑着脸跟岳明辉说你真的欠我了的时候，成熟稳重的队长还在云里雾里。练习结束时，岳明辉突然脱口而出一句“你昨天跟我念叨的那股劲儿有点像凡子啊”，不知道为什么被李振洋瞪了一眼，倒是卜凡绷了一天的眉毛松开了。后来知道李振洋为什么那几天半夜上厕所都要超过一个小时，岳明辉自认的确是解决不了他的问题，默默的替他洗了一周的衣服。

虽然衣服都是岳明辉自己穿的。


	2. 人人都爱李振洋 | 卜洋篇 上

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *通篇都是ooc  
> *傻屌文学不喜勿喷  
> *洋岳soulmate卜洋爱情line洋灵兄（父）弟（子）情  
> *也欢迎各种自行理解  
> *只接受打tag问题的批评

2.  
人人都爱李振洋。卜凡心里很不爽。

卜凡是什么人，在遍地纯爷们儿的山东都能鹤立鸡群，是艺考班里最出类拔萃的学生。虽然自带一点儿痞气，但是在女生眼里叫有个性。加上他为人直爽，卜凡基本是每个朋友圈子的中心。倒不是说都围着他转，只是他有无形的张力，能把所有人都顺好了毛，谁都愿意给他个面子。  
谁叫他帅呢。和性别无关，谁不喜欢好看的人呢。

但是来了北服，他就不是那个最好看的人了。北服最好看的人，叫李振洋，上下加起来四五届的人无一不知这号人物。

按理说山东爷们儿不计较这些，可偏偏卜凡和李振洋直系师兄弟，少不了要有接触，仅有的几次来往统统给卜凡不好的记忆。不是老师让卜凡去叫李振洋去彩排，没睡醒的李振洋直接拿枕头把卜凡扔出了门，还得他和李振洋一起被老师骂。要不就是一帮人出去喝酒，李振洋喝多了直接挂在卜凡身上，怎么拽都下不去。

虽然他不是唯一一个被李振洋的枕头砸中的人，也不是每次李振洋喝醉了他都在，可在卜凡心里已经悄悄认定了，只要沾上李振洋就没好事。

然而平日里抬头不见低头见，卜凡也躲不开李振洋。经常有独立设计师来北服办秀，场地和模特一起解决，这种时候往往李振洋和卜凡的名字就要被一起写上工作人员名单。名单是按照本事来排顺序，李振洋和卜凡永远都一起写在最前面。李振洋对专业上的完美近乎苛求，经常抽时间教卜凡一些只有走过蓝血的人才能懂的关窍，一来二去的，也有了哥哥弟弟的交情。

正巧碰上这次的秀的主要作品之一是一套双人连体衣，这个担子自然就落到了他俩身上。彩排的时候一切都很顺利，李振洋很满意自己带出来的小孩，卜凡也已经确认自己完美的消化了这套衣服的感觉。

没想到正式走秀的时候出了问题。

本来应该轻轻一拉就可以的拉链，突然卡了一下，这一卡就把卜凡心里的点给卡乱了。李振洋感觉到本应消失的那股牵扯还坠着自己，用余光瞥到没能拉开的拉链。衣服他在上场前检查了三次，肯定没有问题，李振洋想着，下一步刻意迈得更开。他肩膀微微施力，带着衣服的连接处展平，卜凡终于在定点的时候拉开了拉链。

李振洋在转身的那一刻，给了他一个很陌生的微笑。

卜凡跟着那个笑继续走，聚光灯晃过，又是那个冷漠的李振洋。他丧失了思考的能力，只知道要看着李振洋，跟着李振洋。另一种节奏的呼吸敲打耳膜，震耳欲聋，卜凡顺从的跟随着。  
下了台，还有下一套衣服在等着他们，卜凡一直到结束都保持着相同的冷漠。他的慌张、害怕、庆幸，被李振洋那个笑兜住了。半分没落地。那个笑里有卜凡没见过的默契和赞许，那个笑很浅的吻过李振洋的嘴角。

卜凡被自己脑子里关于接吻的遐思吓了一跳，手里的啤酒瓶没拿稳，狠狠的撞上了烧烤摊的塑料桌子。每次活动后的例行聚餐，大家都在找热闹，没人注意独自胡思乱想的卜凡搞出了什么声响。卜凡胡思乱想的主角，正在疯狂输入烤海鲜，李振洋吃到好吃的东西就会不自觉的眯起眼。他真的像只猫。

今天差点搞砸一场秀，卜凡心里不住的后怕。要是没有李振洋……

他不能没有李振洋。

卜凡咽下一口啤酒，他觉得自己可能是喝多了。

事实是，只有李振洋会喝多，而且他再次被推给卜凡带回宿舍。喝多的李振洋最难搞，卜凡心里有事，还是耐着性子哄着人站起来出去打车。

“我不走，嗝……接着喝，嗝……”

卜凡连哄带抱地把人弄到店门口。白天是暖和的，李振洋只单穿一件衬衫搭着薄外套，被北京的夜风一吹不禁打了个冷颤，连带着清醒了几分。看清自己窝在卜凡怀里的姿势，用醉酒掩饰好自己的心虚，下意识的摸裤子口袋。

李振洋试图挣脱卜凡，无奈肩膀被死死扣住，皱着眉嘟囔着：“我的烟呢？”

卜凡只当他说醉话，递过去自己的万宝路，李振洋没接。他记得这附近就有个24小时便利店，“我要去买烟。”

“好，我陪你去。”卜凡从善如流，大晚上的怎么说也不能让一个喝多了的人自己去。李振洋非要自己走，卜凡也没坚持。无奈酒劲还没过去，在李振洋的右脚差点被自己的左脚绊住的时候，卜凡眼疾手快的扶住了李振洋的背。

这回换卜凡皱着眉了，“你这走不了的，别逞强了。”李振洋瘪着嘴委屈巴巴地盯着自己的脚，忽然，卜凡在他前面半蹲下。

“上来吧，我背你。”

“啊？”

理解这六个字的意思对李振洋来说仿佛是天大的难事，他脑子转了几个弯都没反应过来。酒精被风拂去，路灯下卜凡的侧脸柔和的像是情人——

卜凡没有读心术，更何况他自己也心烦意乱，“快点，你自己没法走。”于是，李振洋温顺地搂着卜凡的脖子，整个人贴在卜凡宽阔的后背上。卜凡顺势握住了李振洋的膝盖，让他的腿有个受力点，不至于那么累。

李振洋觉得自己的脸有点发烧。

卜凡的脸其实也有点发烧。

喝醉了的李振洋太软了，软的不像话，就这样乖巧的攀附着他。秀场上的另一个呼吸又回来了，这次靠的更近，听的更清晰。李振洋穿的是破洞牛仔裤，卜凡的大拇指下意识的摸索着裸露的皮肤，李振洋太瘦了，瘦的他能摸出骨骼的轮廓。不回避所有念头，他想知道吻上去是什么感觉，他觉得自己像个色情狂。

两人，或者说一个人，就这样沉默的往前走，往北京的夜色深处走。李振洋把下巴垫在卜凡的左肩，一抬眼就是卜凡的小耳朵。李振洋坏心的用发梢去蹭，卜凡觉得痒，也只是下意识的侧了侧头，没说什么。

李振洋突然有点难过，“卜凡凡，是不是讨厌我啊？”

“啊？”现在换卜凡摸不清状况了，怎么就突然扣给他这么大一顶帽子。他觉得好气又好笑，“哥哥你是怎么看出来我讨厌你的？”

李振洋又不出声了，卜凡接着说：“你这酒还没醒说胡话呢吧，别开玩笑了。谁会讨厌你啊。”

眼瞅着前面是一个硕大的白色灯牌，卜凡稳稳的把人撂下了，“到了。”李振洋依依不舍的松开了手，垂着头走进便利店。

他很快的拿到了自己要的烟，卜凡好像还在找什么东西。找什么呢。是买给女孩子的糖吗。今天在后台的时候，他跟学姐道歉的时候学姐要他请吃糖。这个老实人一定会认真的，说不定买了糖今晚就得巴巴的给人送过去，说不定还要跟人家约一下在学校里散散步什么的。

操。李振洋捏了捏脆弱的烟盒。

“一起结。”

卜凡手里拿着一个瓶子样子的东西，看起来不像是什么糖。李振洋心里窃喜。

卜凡盯着李振洋手里的炫赫门笑出了声，“哎哟，哥哥，你怎么抽这么女气的烟，跟个小姑娘似的。”

“你抽爆珠也没爷们儿到那去。”李振洋晕晕乎乎的，下意识就反驳了过去。

出了便利店的门，李振洋靠在墙边点了一支烟，咬着甜味的滤嘴，靠着尼古丁催促大脑运转。卜凡手里握着那个瓶子还揣在怀里，李振洋想知道那个是什么，确切的说是想知道那个要给谁、为什么要给那个人。

看着李振洋没有要走的意思，卜凡就站在边上等他。李振洋这个人大概是讨厌自己吧，不想再让自己背他。

操。卜凡突然觉得买给他的果汁怕太凉还在怀里给他捂一下的动作很多余。

气氛实在有点尴尬，又有点冷，还是卜凡先憋不住。“哥哥，你怎么非要抽这个烟啊？因为甜？”

李振洋吐出一口白烟，“以前就有的习惯，中学那会儿怕家里知道我抽烟，这个抽完了身上没什么味儿。”

“合着你爸妈不知道你抽烟？”

李振洋笑了，“那不然呢。你爸妈知道你抽烟？那会要是知道我抽烟不得打断我的腿。”

卜凡也笑了。和李振洋自己抽着玩不一样，他的烟是他哥哥手把手教的。如何吸，如何吐，如何让白色的雾气在口腔里打个转。最后这股烟气就随着风，消失的无影无踪了。

李振洋又自顾自地继续说，“后来也就知道了，不过也是我上大学了。虽然也能继续瞒下去，可也没必要了，挺累的。我自己在外面，他们也管不着了，何必再多一件不诚实的事情。”

“只是我也不想再抽别的烟就是了。

仿佛是下了很大的决心，李振洋努力盯着卜凡凡，“我这人很懒，懒得保持秘密，什么事都掖不住。我只认真问你一次，你也认真回答我。”

“卜凡凡，你是不是讨厌我。”

“你怎么又问——”

李振洋突然就吻了卜凡的嘴角，快速地贴近快速地离开，卜凡瞪大了眼，看着李振洋，却说不出话来。

“我亲你了，你是不是讨厌我。”

李振洋不是傻子，卜凡之前有意无意的躲着他，他感觉得到。不知道为什么，明明是第一眼就想靠近的小学弟，却刻意保持距离。大概是避开锋芒，可是也避开了他。自己只能借着走秀的借口和人接触，让他去主动粘着人，他是做不到的。

所以他只敢问一句讨不讨厌，不敢问一句喜不喜欢。

今天在台上，他回头的时候看见卜凡脸上和自己一模一样的冷漠，他笑了。他把自己的灵魂投射在别人身上，自嘲一笑罢了。长久以来装作若无其事的样子，可能是对自己矜持的惩罚。他李振洋认栽，输的心服口服。即使如此他也不能委屈自己，就像现在，他还是仰着头，尽力让自己不那么狼狈。

他觉得自己快要绷不住了，卜凡还是沉默，他的自尊心在沉默里流失又堆砌，跟随血液流入四肢百骸，又在心脏上覆上厚厚的铠甲。

他觉得完了。

也好。

“好了我知道了——”

“你知道个屁。”

卜凡掏出怀里的果汁，帮李振洋拧开，“你凑合喝吧，便利店没有热牛奶。你先把酒醒醒。”

现在轮到李振洋在状况之外了，他握着果汁，他不知道喝下去的是一如既往的兄弟情还是校园恋情。他没计划过卜凡接受，他想的是就算卜凡想装傻他也不会配合。

果汁是一个突发情况。它给了李振洋想象之外的期待。

卜凡也点了根烟，苦笑一声，“李振洋，我就问你是不是喝多了。你要是喝多了，这事我当没发生。”

剧情发展回到了李振洋的手里，他又凑过去一个吻。这个吻比刚才的深，李振洋湿热的唇紧贴着卜凡的摩挲，卜凡整晚都在纠结的问题突然有了答案。果汁的甜混着烟味，卜凡突然脑补出了炫赫门的味道，但是这个是李振洋的味道。

“你觉得呢。”

“那行。”卜凡掐了抽一半的烟，单手撑着墙，电视剧里管这个叫壁咚，“那你说，我是谁？”

李振洋莫名其妙，“卜凡凡啊。”

卜凡回了他一个吻，“不对，再说。我是谁？”

李振洋完全状况之外，他开始怀疑是不是撞鬼了。要不是撞鬼了，为什么卜凡会主动亲他。还有现在，这个姿势是壁咚对吧。什么少女心排名第一，又不是在拍恶俗恋爱剧。等等，我李振洋这是要谈恋爱了吗？不是吧，卜凡喝多了吧？看着刚才背着自己的样子也不像啊。

卜凡看着李振洋一脸懵逼，不打算再逗他了。

他把炸毛的大猫搂在自己怀里顺毛，“我是你男朋友，记住了吗？”

心满意足的大猫，把毛茸茸的脑袋埋进主人的胸口，脸红的不敢抬头。美好的一天有一个美好的结尾，李振洋感觉自己扬眉吐气。看吧，怎么会有人不喜欢李振洋呢。

人人都爱李振洋，卜凡以后会更不爽。他怀里的人只能是他的。

人人都爱李振洋，李振洋知道。但是李振洋只会喜欢卜凡一个人。


	3. 人人都爱李振洋 | 卜洋篇 下

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *通篇都是ooc  
> *傻屌文学不喜勿喷  
> *洋岳soulmate卜洋爱情line洋灵兄（父）弟（子）情  
> *也欢迎各种自行理解  
> *只接受打tag问题的批评

3.  
人人都爱李振洋。李振洋身边只容得下一个卜凡。

李振洋身边来来去去很多人。再没第二个人，能一次又一次的跑出李振洋的领地，又再次被他允许回到他身边。

其实卜凡也不是刻意玩什么欲擒故纵的把戏，他只是不知道怎么去安抚生气的李振洋。虽然李振洋平时也爱耍小脾气，可实打实的和卜凡生气就两次。

第一次是李振洋刚进坤音的时候，卜凡看见李振洋的那一刻还在上声乐课，硬生生吓出了一个高八度的颤音。李振洋神色自若，看着卜凡被声乐老师训也没说话。还是秦周懿先问他认不认识卜凡，他们可是同一个学校的师兄弟呢。

“见过，不熟。”

李振洋还有行李没有收拾完，这几天暂时不住在宿舍。卜凡松了一口气，他还有时间想想怎么跟李振洋解释。解释为什么说好了要等他一起做决定，自己却提前出现在坤音了。至于为什么李振洋会过来，想都不用想，肯定是于帅说的。

等到李振洋要搬过来了，卜凡还是没想好怎么说。卜凡几次腆着脸主动找李振洋，都被冷冷的打发了。

“有事吗学弟，我记得我们不熟。”

“卜凡凡你有意思吗？”

李振洋是铁了心跟他闹别扭，哄都不给他哄。以往小打小闹，基本都是卜凡说尽软话，再搂着人亲亲热热的滚床单，事情就算过去了。

卜凡呼噜一把有点长了的头发，推开宿舍的门。李振洋背对着他，一个人在屋里收拾行李。 听见有人进来，他回头，看到卜凡又没了好脸色。

“哥哥。”卜凡堆着笑凑过去，伸手想帮他一起收拾。李振洋躲掉卜凡伸过来的手，转过身去，手里的衣服被搓圆揉扁也浑然不觉。

卜凡还是好脾气，轻轻握上李振洋的手腕，“哥哥你这是收拾衣服还是拆衣服呢？”

“你放开。”

“为什么？”

李振洋这才抬头看卜凡，淡淡地说：“那你不是也瞒着我就来了坤音吗。”

“连这种大事都可以不跟我说了，放开有什么难的。想当偶像是吗，那你早晚都要放开我的。是不是没想好怎么开口说分手啊？要不我替你说了吧。”说到痛处李振洋就气不打一处来，完全不给卜凡插嘴的机会。

“卜凡，我们是不是应该分手了？”

卜凡没想到李振洋还是因为这件事耿耿于怀，他没想过这件事会这么严重，让李振洋甚至对他们的感情产生怀疑。

卜凡放开自己的一瞬间，李振洋的瞳孔迅速扩张。他感觉眼眶猛的变酸，他强迫自己瞪着手里衬衫上的扣子，一言不发。

 

“李振洋，是不是我对你太好了？”

该结束了。

卜凡捏着李振洋的下巴，强迫他抬头看自己。

“你是在跟我说分手？”

李振洋从来没见过卜凡这个样子，没有什么鲜明的表情，甚至不是生气，就这么冷淡地看着自己。卜凡从来没有这样对待过自己，他已经习惯了卜凡永远都是低声下气的哄着自己，除了上床从来都不对自己耍狠。

现在要开始习惯了。

卜凡被李振洋推开，眼睁睁看着李振洋挤出一个比哭还难看的笑。

“你不是已经不要我了吗？”

“难道我李振洋还要死缠烂打吗？”

在眼泪落下的前一秒，卜凡把李振洋捞过到自己怀里。

“是我卜凡死缠烂打，是我不可以和你分手。”

“我知道你在怪我，怪我不跟你说。我听帅哥说你想来了，他也说模特转行做练习生挺苦的，我就想先来看看什么情况。要是真的太辛苦，洋洋你就不要来遭罪了。”

“洋洋，我不能不要你，没了你我一天都撑不住。”

卜凡用肩膀接住了那滴眼泪。

李振洋慢吞吞地环上卜凡的腰，他明显的瘦了，也就半个月而已。他放心的让眼泪尽数落下，“那你以后不能再有事瞒着我了。”

李振洋没有安全感的认知底线再一次刷新，卜凡可能是第一次如此靠近感情中最真实的李振洋。他很诧异，他从未想过李振洋会如此患得患失，也从来没有想过李振洋对这段感情如此绝望。他们之间最近的距离为负，从自己的心到李振洋的心，也许还有很远的路要走。

后来李振洋自己决定做手术，丝毫不给卜凡任何插嘴的余地的时候，卜凡也曾板着脸不理他。李振洋躺在病床上，右腿裹成了热狗，还能眯着眼睛笑嘻嘻地翻旧帐。哎呦这就受不了啦，这算多大点事啊，就是个小手术而已没告诉你怎么了，诸如此类。卜凡一时语塞，只得给李振洋喂着他跑了两条街买回来的粥，避开这个话题。

幸好他们还在一起。

 

熬过了没日没夜的冬天，卜凡和李振洋已经习惯了在无孔不入的闪光灯下偷一点温情。李振洋把手搭在灵超的肩膀上，越过岳明辉，回望隐忍眷恋的眼神。听着自己的名字迅速滑过对方的唇边，卜凡抿嘴掩饰笑意，他们已经习惯了不露痕迹。

习惯了用别人挡在前面，习惯了掩饰，习惯了“不熟”。感情无需宣之于口，他们养成了坏习惯。温水煮青蛙，察觉到痛的时候分手两个字已经脱口而出。

咽下止痛片，卜凡揉了揉太阳穴，不知道这两个字怎么就说出口了。李振洋似乎并不意外，他说，如果这是你要的，那么，我们分手。

他们分手了。

这五个字被卜凡拆开揉碎，反复排列组合，再也拼不出第二种意思。从大厂回来之后，秦姐特意找自己和李振洋谈心他不是不懂。他在秦姐面前只能沉默，客客气气地叫一声秦姐也改变不了那是他老板的事实。李振洋才是那个和他心贴心的人，他为了李振洋可以硬撑。博文摘下镜头盖，他就从“李振洋男朋友”这个身份里剥离出来一个陌生的卜凡，冷眼旁观木子洋真真假假的逢场作戏。

看得多了，有的时候卜凡也不知道李振洋是遵从公司安排，还是单纯的没有和自己交流的意图。李振洋亲亲热热的和小弟扭成一团，卜凡站在镜头死角。

那个陌生的卜凡在自己耳边说，你看，这样的李振洋也很开心呢。

还没等到塞壬的歌声诱人入歧途，卜凡自己先投降了。

岳明辉和灵超早起看到卜凡脸上硕大的黑眼圈吓得不轻，反观李振洋还是神清气爽，彷佛什么都没有发生。根据过往经验估计是小情侣闹别扭了，他们没法帮，也帮不了。

“洋洋，你们又咋啦？”

这天休息时间，岳明辉还是决定展现一下队友爱，关心一下李振洋的感情生活。

李振洋坐在音响旁摆弄手机，“就分手了呗。”

岳明辉可不信这话，他有记忆的分手就不止两三次，他权当是情侣的小情趣。岳明辉还在苦口婆心，李振洋把眼神从手机屏幕上移开，直勾勾地盯着岳明辉。

“我们是真的分手了。”

一字一句，带着属于李振洋的轻描淡写的狠劲儿。

岳明辉像是被人捏住了喉咙，试着张了张嘴，却没再说什么。事态发展出人意料，无人想到苦心经营的结局急转直下，奔向深渊。

岳明辉也劝了卜凡，卜凡一言不发。在李振洋面对采访的镜头，含糊地念出卜凡的名字，迅速的收回指向卜凡的手的那一刻，他们的感情就被一起含糊地咽进了肚子里，判了不能见光的无期徒刑。

 

分手这件事没必要昭告天下，卜凡看见李振洋掉头就走，李振洋似乎当卜凡是空气。他们最后的默契用在了告别，三年拼拼凑凑一个苍白收场。可能是这样太过仓促，灵超看的疼痛文学随手一翻都是各种豪华壮丽的青春告别，到了卜凡和李振洋这里断然没有缺席的道理。

“凡哥凡哥！我们要去青岛啦！”

灵超叼了根雪糕，蹦蹦跳跳地越过地上重重障碍，倒在卜凡旁边的沙发上。

“啊？”

“我说，我们要去青岛了。”灵超咂咂嘴，“有个什么电影节，要排个节目。”

卜凡平日里rap词都要卡壳，在尘封记忆里翻箱倒柜倒是一绝，折腾的灰尘还呛着了自己。他捋了捋后脑勺，“我怎么没听谁说过呢？你别虚假消息啊。”

灵超瞪了他一眼，“我刚听见爽姐交代博文去青岛的事呢，千真万确。”

卜凡还想说点什么，博文就把他和灵超都叫过去了。灵超冲他得意的笑了，卜凡感觉自己右眼皮跳的厉害。

进了办公室，岳明辉和李振洋已经等在那，爽儿和经纪人也都在。

“下个月在青岛的上合电影节有一个晚会，我们要去做嘉宾，最近会给你们排练节目。”

经纪人做事干脆，眼看该到的人都到了，直奔主题。“没太多时间给你们准备，自己上点心。这次的机会很难得，好好把握。”

交代清楚她便离开去处理工作，灵超对于出差仍然抱有极高的热情，“青岛不是凡哥你老家吗？到时候你要带我们去逛逛，我还没去过青岛呢！”

卜凡只觉得头昏脑胀，他分不出来心思去哄小弟，扔下一句“回头再说”就夺门而出。

青岛，青岛。

他和李振洋交往三年，从未一起踏足过那片他成长的土地。以前耳鬓厮磨时许下约定要给怀里的人看看他的过去，动情时李振洋也给了他未来的承诺。

卜凡点了根烟，深深地吸了一口，奇怪的触感让他下意识看了看烟盒。他顺手拿的是李振洋落在他那的炫赫门。土味情话的资深爱好者李振洋，也曾经夹着一支点燃的烟，故作深沉地拍拍他的肩。操着一口塑料粤语，跟他说过那句“抽烟只抽炫赫门，一生只爱一个人”。

他不嫌弃哥哥的情话土，反问道：“那洋洋你是不是只爱我？”

红着脸的李振洋，随着乳白色烟雾旋转、上升，最后消失不见。

 

卜凡走下飞机的那一刻，微咸的湿润空气钻入他的呼吸，他决定暂时做一个头脑简单的工作机器。哪怕无法制造属于彼此的快乐，至少不要让对方痛苦。

可是李振洋显然是很痛苦，没睡醒导致的起床气，匆忙行程无法补眠，凝成成一朵乌云盘旋在李振洋头顶，准备好了随时可以狂风暴雨。于是卜凡也只能选择一起痛苦，自知李振洋应该休息，却又因为不能和他一起吹吹青岛的海风而失落。

卜凡在博文的镜头下难得自然的笑了，“很舒服，一点儿不孤独。”

李振洋终究是和他一起来了。

工作结束后，助理说还要拍照叮嘱他们暂时不要卸妆换衣服，西装修身却不方便随意活动，他们只能坐在酒店房间的软椅上。

岳明辉突然冲卜凡说：“诶凡子，你是不是该回趟家看看爸妈啊？”

“再说吧，也不一定有时间。我这也没提前打招呼，回去了说不定是添乱——”

李振洋突然站起来，眼神躲闪。

“我去外面透透气。”李振洋几乎是用逃的离开了房间。卜凡没了说话的性质，岳明辉和灵超视若无睹地岔开话题，谈天说地。

“轰隆”

卜凡敏锐地察觉到窗外的异样，迅速的走到窗边，仔细的观察着地面。灵超也凑上来，看了两眼便嚷嚷“怎么下雨了这没办法出去逛了啊”。

酒店玻璃的隔音还不错，外面已经是倾盆大雨了他们却没人发觉。卜凡对雷声格外敏感也不是天生的。李振洋和卜凡刚在一起的时候，只要约会一定下雨，后来只要下雨李振洋就故意逗卜凡，拉着他淋雨。可李振洋又怕打雷，每次卜凡都寸步不离的陪着，要么是准备隔音耳塞，要么是准备好安全套和润滑液。

李振洋！

卜凡一个箭步就冲了出去，岳明辉喊他拿伞也被抛在脑后。  
李振洋，李振洋，他满脑子都是李振洋。是那个拉着他在商店街屋檐下躲雨的李振洋，是那个带着哭腔跟他说想要有个家的李振洋，是那个落荒而逃的李振洋，是那个可能义无反顾走入这场暴雨的李振洋。

他找了酒店的大门，找了花园露台，哪都没有那个单薄的身影。卜凡顺着敲开每个工作人员的房门，问他们知不知道李振洋去哪了，叮嘱他们谁能联系到李振洋就马上告诉他。他没时间解释为什么他会知道李振洋可能冒着大雨往外跑，他也解释不清楚自己和李振洋直接拉拉扯扯的是什么。

“李振洋去哪儿了你知道吗？”

卜凡撑着门框，越过陈博文，看见了举着酒杯眼眶发红的李振洋。

陈博文指了指屋里，“他一直在我这了。”

卜凡看清了拉扯着的是自己的一颗心，本以为可以落地，却只是一道障眼法。是了，他们早就分手了。他没能履行约定，凭什么认为李振洋要留在过去等他呢。

“那、那好，你嘱咐他别淋雨别感冒。我、我先回去了……”

“你等等。”

陈博文叫住他，“刚才工作人员跟我说晚上有暴雨，让我叮嘱大家不要出去。我还没去通知老岳和小弟，我得去一趟。”

“你先在我屋里陪一下李振洋，我大概半个小时回来。”

在嘴边的拒绝说不出口，当卜凡回过神来，他已经站在房间里了。他们很久没有独处过了，卜凡甚至不太习惯这样的亲近。

李振洋坦然的仿佛刚才欲哭的模样是卜凡的错觉，“你找我有事？”

“没有。”

“我微信的消息都要爆了。”李振洋晃了晃自己的手机，“听说你到处在找我？”

卜凡决定将嘴硬进行到底，“没什么，我想多了。”

“你想什么了？”李振洋撑着床沿，倨傲地看着卜凡，“想着这样的日子这样的环境适合找老情人来一炮？还是觉得我是个沉湎过去的傻逼，单纯的施舍一下你的善心？还是你又冲动的打算推翻你自己说的分手，找我复合，再准备下一次的分手？”

“我都说了我想多了。”

卜凡没有因为这些话而感觉到难受，他觉得自己胸口空荡荡的，只有冷清的回音。

“我走了，你休息吧。”

“可以。卜凡你今天出去了，就不要再回头了。”

李振洋的声音从背后传来，轻描淡写的仿佛谈论天气。卜凡的手已经握紧了门把。再看一眼，最后一眼，他就把自己从李振洋的未来里除名。

于是他回头，看到李振洋泪流满面。

“你走啊，走的越远越好。”李振洋哭的发颤，还强撑着坐的挺直，“你不是想多了吗，你还惦记什么啊。到处找我装个关心我的样子，给谁看呢，给博文看吗？”

李振洋敢大方面对自己爱哭的事实不是没有原因的，他永远都能哭的理直气壮并且一次次让卜凡丢盔卸甲甘拜下风。

卜凡知道又要和好了，他让哥哥窝在自己怀里，让哥哥用自己的西装擦眼泪，像是给大型猫科动物顺毛一样轻轻抚摸着李振洋的后颈。

“洋哥，洋洋，不哭了，咱不哭了。”

李振洋可能是给泪腺接了根自来水管，眼泪哗哗的掉，可惜了变不成珍珠，不然李振洋早就成为了坤音的百万李振洋。

“你为什么要说分手？你为什么不来哄我？我以为你真的要跟我分手你知道吗？”

卜凡沉默了，李振洋以为他又不能正面回应的时候，听见卜凡闷在他喉咙里的声音。

“我配不上你。”

李振洋惊讶的瞪大了双眼，水龙头似乎也忘记了工作。

“老岳是海归研究生，西城少爷，他懂你的莎士比亚你的十四行诗。更不用说小弟，世界上比他好看的人怕是没几个。”

“你和他们也可以开开心心的，跟我在一起也没什么不一样。洋洋，你选择很多的，我不是那个最好的，我知道的。”

李振洋从他的怀里挣脱出来，吸了吸鼻子，让自己看起来冷静一点。

“首先，你要明确在你心里最好看的人只能是我。”

“然后，不存在什么更好的——”

李振洋亲昵地点了点卜凡的鼻尖，“最适合我的那个，就在这了。”

 

录完最后一点素材，终于可以卸妆换衣服了。卜凡思量再三还是拉住了坤音的百万剪辑陈博文。

“博文，我有事拜托你。”

卜凡一脸严肃，陈博文也跟着严肃起来。

“你说，我能帮的一定帮。”

“我和洋洋和好了。”

陈博文感觉自己的鸡皮疙瘩给自己发送了被秀恩爱预警，他点点头示意卜凡接着说。

“得拜托哥，你拍的时候就不要拍我们在一起的时候。我们在镜头里不能有太多互动，最好是没有。”

虽然这不像占有欲爆棚的卜凡会说的话，但是很符合公司的意思，陈博文点点头。该嘱咐的早就嘱咐下来了，不然卜洋党早就要来草场地放鞭炮了，还得是24小时循环播放不间断。

“我觉得我藏不住，我太喜欢他了。”

陈博文猝不及防被一口狗粮噎住，原来在这儿等着呢。

 

晚上卜凡把灵超赶去和岳明辉睡，他和李振洋依旧分享一个双人床。毕竟是个暴雨天，卜凡从床头摸出一盒安全套，感慨酒店的设施一如既往的周到。

李振洋搂着卜凡的脖子，感受失而复得的温度。

“凡子。”

带着轻喘的低音炮轰的卜凡一阵酥麻，“诶。”

“过去你跟我说的，我跟你说的，我都记着呢。”

“我数着日子念叨着你什么时候来哄我，你来哄我，我就告诉你，以后都不分手了。一点都不好玩。”

李振洋吻过他的锁骨，他的下颚线，最后是他的唇珠。

“这样的夜晚，适合和男朋友一起睡觉。”

青岛下了一整夜的暴雨，冲刷了所有陈旧、干涸的堆积，露出了他们原本闪闪发光的样子。又是不同于以往，是更加艰难的崭新的开始。


	4. 人人都爱李振洋 | 番外篇 百万剪辑师是如何炼成的

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *通篇都是ooc  
> *傻屌文学不喜勿喷  
> *洋岳soulmate卜洋爱情line洋灵兄（父）弟（子）情  
> *也欢迎各种自行理解  
> *只接受打tag问题的批评  
> *本章博文视角卜洋爱情

人人都爱李振洋,陈博文是个例外。

日常小视频是陈博文自己的心血，从最初的构思到实施，再到后来的分类，都是陈导策划的。从拍摄到后期，全部一手包办、亲力亲为。

公司提出了指导意见，毕竟公司有公司的规划，有些点还是要剪掉。陈博文懂，大家也懂。这是坤音内部心照不宣的秘密，这是属于卜凡和李振洋的浪漫故事。

第一次抓阄分宿舍之后，李振洋被卜凡按在楼梯间的墙上亲，举着相机的陈博文本来想采访一下卜凡的中奖感言，被李振洋越过卜凡肩膀一个眼神飞中。陈博文识趣的把空间留给小情侣，剪片子的时候反复确认不该拍到的镜头有没有删除干净，又塞给自己一把狗粮。

啧，恋爱的酸臭味。

陈博文兢兢业业的帮热恋的小情侣打掩护，偶尔还要把闹起别扭掩饰不住情绪的别扭小情侣硬生生剪成了冷酷兄弟。陈博文自己的硬盘内存越来越小，以至于他从来没在三点前睡过觉。

不知道是多少次捧着深夜螺蛳粉刷微博的陈博文叹了口气。

以后要让他俩给自己掏钱植发了。

 

去韩国的时候，正赶上雪冰最流行的那几年。秦女士大手一挥放他们去吃，灵超早就馋的不行，嚷嚷着要铺满草莓的那种。陈博文举着相机拍下了手舞足蹈的灵超鹅，心想今天的素材够多了，他能在三点之前下班吧。

到了雪冰店，灵超看着菜单犹豫不决，老岳在帮着他出主意。这家店真的有那种铺满草莓的雪冰，还有浇了厚厚红豆酱点缀年糕的限定口味。缀着大颗鲜红草莓的雪冰端上来了，卜凡只敢从边上刮没有太多果酱的白冰吃。其实卜凡也嗜甜，更贪凉。他更知道自己没有小弟那种吃不胖的神仙体质，只能小心小心再小心。

“张嘴。”

听见是李振洋的声音，卜凡潜意识里直接选择了执行。一颗硕大的，鲜红色的草莓，被塞进了卜凡嘴里。李振洋无视卜凡懵逼的表情，眯着眼睛舔掉勺子上沾着的少许雪冰。卜凡悄悄红了耳朵，随手给对面的人再添了一杯柠檬水。

一碗草莓雪冰上只有两颗完整的草莓，另一颗理所应当的进了灵超的肚子。这颗是卜凡直接舀进李振洋碗里的。

陈博文的镜头其实对准的是兴奋到发出鹅叫的灵超，还有哄着没见过什么世面的小孩的岳明辉，卜凡和李振洋充其量是人肉背景板。苦于人肉背景板和身高成比例的胳膊动起来实在明显，陈博文觉得镜头里都是粉红泡泡。

又是废片儿了，谈恋爱的真了不起。

陈博文今天三点睡觉了吗？没有。

 

坤音娱乐百万剪辑师就算人在海外也得速度出片，李振洋来找陈博文要回岳明辉临时放在他那儿的外套，正巧碰上陈博文自觉加班。

于是他笑眯眯地坐在陈博文身边，“博文儿啊，每天都要剪视频，辛苦了。”

陈博文觉得自己的寒毛都立正站好了，等着李振洋口出什么惊人之语。

李振洋也没让他失望，“最近小视频里，我和卜凡的互动是不是少了点？”

陈博文克制住了自己拿摄像机猛捶李振洋的念头，“嗯，你有话直说。”

李振洋还是笑眯眯的，“没事，我就是来关心一下你。唉，有的时候我看弹幕里说什么卜洋be，我这心里啊就难受。我这一难受就挺烦的，你说这万一我不小心误伤了什么活物，猫猫狗狗的，多不好啊……”

陈博文：我的内心毫无波动甚至想让棉裤挠他的脸。

作为坤音娱乐成熟稳重的百万剪辑师，陈博文当然是面不改色心不跳的说了句“我知道了”，然后把卜凡和小弟赌气，才暴露在镜头前的那个吻剪进去了。从那之后，李振洋就多了个要看着他剪视频的习惯。

要说李振洋还真的是哄人有一套。平时把卜凡哄的服服帖帖的不说，虽然在外人眼里李振洋是没事找事的那个，但凡有点矛盾总是巧妙的先发制人。第二天早上，陈博文再看见卜凡的时候，一扫脸上的阴霾，格外神清气爽地和自己打招呼。

李振洋平时就是睡不醒的，不知为何那天早上格外恹恹的，卜凡贴过去又皱着眉把人推开。卜凡也不恼，上了车又把人搂自己怀里，不知道在咬什么耳朵。陈博文隐约听见了什么“腰”“累了”“折腾”，再看看商务车前排补觉的岳明辉和灵超。

还是谈恋爱的了不起。

再后来，他们就进了大厂。

 

等到陈博文再看见他们的时候，已经过了五个月。

一切都变了。他们四个人变得有名气，他们火了，彷佛连他自己也一起c位出道了一样。公司堆满了粉丝送的礼物，女生的心思究竟可以细腻到何种地步，各种各样的有趣物件只有你想不到的没有你在坤音找不到的。随便拆个快递，就够他们四个人玩上个把小时，陈博文的相机拍到没电还意犹未尽。

卜凡和李振洋之间也变了。卜凡和灵超回来的第二天，秦姐单独找了卜凡和木子洋聊天。陈博文还没来得及仔细观察他们的表情，就被告知以后小视频里尽量不要剪辑卜凡和木子洋的互动了。等到他开始修改之前剪好的初稿的时候，他才理解了“尽量不要”就是“基本没有”。

这次，李振洋没有找他。

李振洋在所有的镜头前配合剧本要求、公司要求，陈博文的工作似乎简单起来了。他不需要再帮忙打掩护了，因为李振洋已经藏起来了所有的感情。上一秒对着镜头笑的脱型，关了镜头，下一秒淡淡的说一句“累了”就把自己关进厕所隔间。

看着一言不发的卜凡，陈博文犹豫着要不要告诉他搬家那晚的事。

但是卜凡看见李振洋，几乎都是落荒而逃；李振洋也好不到哪去，装作卜凡不存在。俩人倒是没有闹什么，僵持不下的气氛更令人焦灼。

陈博文拿不准卜凡的态度，万一他无动于衷自己又把李振洋给卖了，那棉裤……算了，猫命要紧。这两人之间是插不进去别人的。

小视频里卜凡和李振洋维持的刚刚好的“不熟”，李振洋再也不会用棉裤的生命安全威胁他。卜凡也很自觉的不和李振洋有任何互动，如果说到了和他有关系的事情，便识趣地闭嘴，把更多的话留着小弟。他站在距离李振洋最远的地方，仿佛就能很容易的不去提及这个人。

 

当经纪人告诉他们要去青岛的时候，却卜凡和李振洋同时变了脸色。李振洋只是低着头，卜凡勉强听完了安排就说要去阳台抽烟。

估计又是什么小情侣的约定罢了，陈博文心想，真的应该给他们录下来，以后让他们好好看看自己一点都不成熟稳重的熊样。

以后。卜凡和李振洋还有以后吗。

这个问题盘旋在陈博文的大脑中央，被他带到青岛去寻求解答。飞机刚落地，卜凡就掩饰不住脸上的兴奋，他回到了自己的地盘上，关于这片土地的记忆全都是如鱼得水自由自在。没有控制体重，没有力量训练，没有跳不好的舞唱不好的rap，也没有李振洋。

卜凡说要出去逛逛，和岳明辉一起。灵超权衡了一下现状，决定留下陪着随时会爆炸的李振洋。镜头外的灵超传递着无声的担忧，李振洋让陈博文带着灵超一起出去逛逛，嘴上说着真的没事，手上一抖差点又摔了个杯子。

“我真没事，我就是睡不醒，让我再睡会儿吧。”

陈博文知道这个时候让他一个人待着可能更好，带着灵超去找卜凡和岳明辉。卜凡看见陈博文和灵超都出来了，愣了一下。

“李振洋让我们下来的，他要补觉。”灵超兴奋归兴奋，还是小心翼翼地盯着他凡哥的脸色。陈博文又补了一句，“正好我下来拍点素材。”

卜凡的眼神快速的在酒店高层的窗户上过了一遍，下一秒就拉着岳明辉兴冲冲地研究共享电瓶车。陈博文以为自己眼花了。

青岛的风和卜凡记忆中的一样清爽，带着海味。在很久之前，他和李振洋约定过要一起来青岛。他想带他心尖上的人看看他的过去，把所有的记忆缝隙都填满李振洋。陈博文问他回到青岛是什么感觉，卜凡想，李振洋也算是和他一起来了青岛了。

“很舒服，一点儿不孤独。”

当时卜凡在出租屋的沙发上坐着，李振洋瘫在他怀里，任由他动手动脚。他坏心地用手指摩挲李振洋腰上的敏感区，李振洋觉得痒了扭着身子要起来。他顺势两只手都揽上李振洋的腰，轻轻地一下一下地吻着学长的耳朵。

“我们去青岛度蜜月，那儿可适合度蜜月了。”

家长一定要见的，他爸妈，还有哥哥，肯定都特别喜欢他的洋洋。他们可以去踩沙子，路边的夜宵摊都是李振洋爱吃的。李振洋懒得动手也没关系，反正有卜凡给他剥虾。他们还可以一起去卜凡的学校看看，听说又修了新校区。以前的教室里，哪一间卜凡练过舞，哪一间卜凡背过书，他都迫不及待的想要分享给李振洋。

卜凡这是说想和他过一辈子，李振洋不会听不懂，整个人害羞的软趴趴。卜凡的手伸进内裤里李振洋也不管了，他主动搂着卜凡的脖子把整个人送上。紧跟着就是两个人难舍难分的喘息。卜凡觉得自己快到了，想要撤出来。李振洋发了狠地抓住卜凡的背，不让他离开自己。

“凡子你，射……射里面，求你了。”

以往李振洋娇气又爱生病，卜凡体贴他从来不会射在里面。哪怕像是现在这样李振洋自己主动，卜凡都在犹豫着，但是下面的动静反而更大。

“卜凡你、你混蛋……”

李振洋憋的难受，又粘着卜凡迎合他的冲撞，“求你……啊……给你生个孩子，好——”

那句“好不好”被卜凡撞碎在呻吟里。李振洋以往做疯了，也爱说胡话，却都没有这句这么戳卜凡的心窝子。卜凡被撩的心里又痛又痒，用亲吻抚慰他。李振洋的后面死死咬着卜凡，卜凡使劲儿顶了两下，射给了李振洋。

卜凡抱着他去浴室清理，李振洋眼角带着红。他看着卜凡用温毛巾仔仔细细的擦自己的大腿根，突然鼻子一酸。

“我不是说胡话，凡子。”李振洋的眼角落下一滴泪，顺着面部曲线划进了鬓角。卜凡抬头的时候已经消失不见，他不敢让卜凡看见。

“如果可以，我真的想要和你有个家。”

过去都是好时候，卜凡露出了连自己都没发觉的有点苦涩的笑，“青岛真的特别适合度蜜月，真的。”

镜头会弱化很多东西，陈博文隔着镜头看卜凡，似乎就没有那么多的委屈和心酸。

工作结束后大家一起回酒店，工作人员只知道陈博文住在哪一间，让他叮嘱大家晚上尽量不要出门了，天气预报说有暴雨。

李振洋还是喜欢看着陈博文剪片子，他不回避任何情境下任何表现方式展现出的任何形态。以前是喜欢操控陈博文，后来则是自虐一样地看他和卜凡之间的点点滴滴在他人手中消亡，甚至到后来他们之间成为了无迹可寻的“不熟”。

刚好工作人员来的时候，李振洋在旁边。听到要下暴雨，李振洋给自己倒了杯酒。他走到露台上，外面已经开始飘了细密的雨丝。

“博文儿，以前我们在一块儿的时候，只要一出门就总爱下雨你知道吗。”

“博文儿，后来我为了逗他，装的自己特别爱淋雨。他管不住，只好每次都尽量盯着我你知道吗。”

陈博文知道他说的是卜凡。他心里想大喊一声我不知道我什么都不知道你俩别扭来别扭去没一点意思，还是要给李振洋面子，敷衍的“嗯”了一声。

要不说李振洋是半仙体质，卜凡哈仙之名也不是吹的。李振洋下一个“你知道吗”还没到达陈博文的耳膜，迅速疯狂的敲门声把他俩都吓了一跳。

陈博文开门，看到的是头发半湿的卜凡，身上的西装外套在肩膀部分洇出了大片水痕。

“李振洋去哪了你知道吗？”

“你知道吗”虽然会迟，但是不会不到。陈博文绝望地指了指屋里，“他一直在我这了”，还有一句“你这样真的很明显”憋在喉咙里。

知道李振洋没有跑出去淋雨，卜凡先是放心，又开始为“李振洋也许真的变了”的这个假设而难过。“那、那好，你嘱咐他别淋雨别感冒。我、我先回去了……”

话都说不利索，卜凡就想走。陈博文余光看到李振洋已经站在他身后，端着杯子，仿佛被乌云压的喘不过来气。

陈博文实在看不下去了。

“你等等。”他叫住卜凡，“刚才工作人员跟我说晚上有暴雨，让我叮嘱大家不要出去。我还没去通知老岳和小弟，我得去一趟。”

“你先在我屋里陪一下李振洋，我大概半个小时回来。”

半个小时应该够你们解决问题了吧。

卜凡低着头，陈博文以为他又要逃避的时候，他抬起头。

“谢谢哥，辛苦你了。”卜凡的眼里有异常坚定的光，视线方向是自己的身后。

陈博文去找岳明辉和灵超的时候，灵超问了句“我凡哥呢？”陈博文只说了他和李振洋在一起，也没多解释。灵超一副“我懂的”的表情，拽着陈博文开始说自己最近是如何如何帮他俩打掩护，最近快被李振洋打的怀疑人生了，

陈博文恍然大悟，难过最近卜凡的表情都那么差，废镜头太多导致他都剪不出什么卜凡的part。

很好，灵超你放在架子上的那包糖别想要了。

晚上还要录一个他们看自己节目的reaction，陈博文去叫人。开门的是卜凡，他的表情基本就是雨过天晴了，李振洋坐在床边抹眼泪。卜凡依旧是把人搂在怀里哄，丝毫没有避讳的意思了。

安排的是他们在一个屋里一起看节目，灵超磨磨蹭蹭的坐在李振洋旁边。李振洋没有伸手蹂躏他的意思，卜凡的眼神也不再像是老婆被人抢了一样。

卜凡和灵超说今晚想跟他换个房间的时候，灵超小鸡啄米般点点头，快速的抱着自己的东西就去找他的岳岳妈妈了。

陈博文收拾设备的时候，屋里只剩他和卜凡和李振洋。李振洋躺在卜凡的床上，把头埋在枕头里。听到卜凡从卫生间出来，他快速地坐起来，恢复了之前靠着床边的姿势。陈博文关上房门的那一刻，不由得想到了当初搬家的时候，李振洋替卜凡收拾的屋子。所有的摆设都收拾好了，最后，他捧着属于卜凡的枕头，把自己的脑袋埋进去。过了好久才放下，轻轻的离开了。

还有那天晚上他听到的话。

 

李振洋刚到新家的时候，玩笑般的丢下一句半夜睡不着可以来阳台上跳楼。结果陈博文半夜起来煮螺蛳粉的时候看见那间屋子的灯还亮着，吓得他以为李振洋真的突然想不开。卜凡还没回来，这要是着有个啥，他这么个小身板怕是也没用。

李振洋只是在阳台上抽烟。还有岳明辉。

陈博文很少看他们抽烟了，他们是要做偶像的人，偶像是不能被人看到抽烟的。李振洋明显红了眼睛，陈博文不知道发生了什么事，下意识就觉得是与卜凡有关系。

“我其实很怕的，老岳。其实我觉得他只是喜欢我这个皮囊你知道吗。”

“我很怕他以后遇到了各种各样的人，比学校里更多更有趣的人，就不要我了。”

“他说不定就要进出道位了，我听秦姐说了。他以后肯定特风光，他天生就招人喜欢你知道吗。”

“但是我最怕什么你知道吗。我最怕我拖累了他，我成了他以后风光人生的唯一一个污点。”

李振洋有点哽咽，几句话轻飘飘地消散在烟火气里，震的陈博文七荤八素的。任谁看，卜凡对李振洋总是更上心，自然而然的，所有人都认为这段感情李振洋胜券在握。

是他们都错了。

没有人在游戏人生，只有害怕失去卜凡的李振洋和不能舍弃李振洋的卜凡。

在青岛的雨夜，陈博文心血来潮的想要回忆过去。更早之前，卜凡和李振洋的互动还没有剪掉那么多。他凭着记忆翻出来了一段，李振洋和卜凡撒娇，要他背自己。卜凡笑着蹲下去，李振洋又笑着说他你这样真的只有一米六五吧。

电脑屏幕里的他们笑的很开心，他们的眼里有光。他们把爱情寄托在希望里，他们活在爱情里，所有期待的都会到来，所有坚持的事情都一定会有结果。

陈博文把这一段拖到了一个新的文件夹。

他们的过去，他们的未来，都会挺起胸膛，昂首阔步，走到大众面前。

聚光灯下，是他们，是他和他。都值得别人流泪和喝彩。


End file.
